A wire electric discharge machine generally includes a wire electrode holder including a wire electrode bobbin around which a wire electrode is wound, a wire-electrode automatic-connection device including a wire-electrode feed roller that feeds the wire electrode and a guide pipe that guides the wire electrode to an upper wire-electrode guide unit, the upper wire-electrode guide unit including an upper power feed contact that feeds a current while contacting the wire electrode and an upper die that holds the wire electrode during machining, a lower wire-electrode guide unit including a lower power feed contact that feeds a current while contacting the wire electrode and a lower die that holds the wire electrode during machining, a wire-electrode feeding unit including a lower roller that changes the direction of the wire electrode and an aspirator that spouts a fluid facilitating a conveyance of the wire electrode to a wire-electrode recovery unit, the wire-electrode recovery unit including a wire-electrode recovery roller that recovers the wire electrode and a wire-electrode recovery-pipe end that separates the wire electrode and the fluid from each other, and the like. The wire electric discharge machine generates electric discharge by applying a pulse voltage between the wire electrode and a workpiece while recovering the wire electrode, thereby machining the workpiece into an arbitrary shape like a jig saw while relatively moving the workpiece and the upper and lower wire-electrode guide units.
A wire electrode having a diameter of 0.3 millimeter to 0.1 millimeter is generally used and automatically fed by the wire-electrode automatic-connection device through the upper wire-electrode guide unit, a machining start hole of a workpiece, the lower wire-electrode guide unit, and the lower roller unit to the wire-electrode recovery unit, thereby completing the connection. However, when a wire electrode having a diameter smaller than 0.1 millimeter is used, the wire electrode is adversely wound around the recovery roller due to adherence of the fluid facilitating the conveyance to the recovery roller.